Growing Pains
by Enigmaforum
Summary: Growing up is hard to do, doing it in the middle of saving the world is even harder. Gem and Gemma are both learning important lessons when it comes to growing as people. A fight is just another milestone along the way.


**Disclaimer: I do not own PR. I just borrow the characters from time to time to play and then put them back. **

**AN: So I've missed writing Gemma. I'm still very much on my Xander and Vida kick but I wrote this because I missed the dynamic of her character. So this is an exploration into what would happen if ever the boom happy twins got into a fight. **

XXXXXXXXXX

"You like him don't you?"

Gemma grimaced as Gem looked at her as she closed the door to their room. She really didn't know how she was supposed to answer that question without making her brother angry. She had just gotten back from helping Flynn with some more adjustments to the Road Attack Zord and that was something Gem hadn't liked. He had in fact tried to stop her from going but had conceded only after she pointed out that the only two people that really knew the Zord were her and Flynn.

Dr. K had a basic understanding but there were kinks that they could fix much faster. Gemma had convinced Gem because she had said that without her Flynn would be at it for hours. They had still been at it for hours but at least they had had a fun time with it. But that didn't mean her brother was happy about it.

Gemma knew Gem and she knew that he hated the idea of her being close to anyone else but him. He had no right to feel that way but she could justify it. After all, for the longest time it had been just the two of them. They were close to K but that was nothing compared to what had grown between them out in the wastelands. Gem was not only her twin brother, but her best friend.

But now they weren't alone in the wastelands anymore. They were in Corinth and were slowly but surely coming to be accepted by the team they had joined. It hadn't been an easy transition for anyone but it was happening as the both of them learned what it meant to be on a team. Their teammates were also starting to understand what they had gone through in alphabet soup and in the wastelands.

However there were moments, like right now, that Gemma knew that the transition in her life was going easier than it was for her brother. She knew it was because she was starting to make room in her heart for other people. For letting Summer become a friend to laugh with over the stupidity of the boys, for letting Ziggy just talk to her about Dr. K, and most of all for spending so much time with Flynn. She could almost feel the blush creeping up her body at the thought of the blue ranger. Ever since they had worked on that Zord, Gemma had found herself drawn to him because during that time she had gotten to know Flynn. He was anything but the simple mechanic she had written about but a complex individual who happened to be a genius around cars. He was becoming a friend, someone she had started to turn to when the nightmares got to be too rough, who she had started to open up to because she felt like she could.

A friend was all she could do right now because she was trying to define herself in this new world but that didn't mean that she didn't want more when it felt right. She liked him, she could admit that to herself and she thought that he could like her too.

"Gemma?"

She snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Gem.

"What would you do if I said yes?" she asked quietly and she watched as his face fell and then hardened.

"Why?"

"Why what Gem?" she asked tiredly.

"Why do you like him? Do you even know what liking someone is?"

Gemma felt her eyes snap at that and she glared at him as she clenched her fists and willed herself to try and remain calm.

"Do you?" she countered and watched as he shook his head. "No? Then what right do you have to ask that of me Gem? Yes I like Flynn. If you took the time to get to know him then you would see that he's a really great guy."

"I don't want to get to know him," Gem pouted and she groaned.

"Why not? Why don't you want to get to know anyone on the team?"

"Because it would end badly. They don't understand us."

"Who says it's going to end? This is our life now Gem, we chose to come here," Gemma explained. "We decided that we wanted to be part of this team and they are doing their best to help us acclimate. I'm trying to reciprocate."

"I'm starting to wish we'd never come here," he said after a moment's hesitation. "Gemma you're changing and I don't know if I like it."

"I'm changing?" she asked as she stared at him. "Because I actually talk to people other than you and Dr. K. Because I'm TRYING to make the best of this situation? Because I want to be here? Gem….I like that I'm changing. The way we grew up wasn't normal."

"So? It worked for us and Dr. K," Gem said.

"No it didn't Gem," Gemma told him. "It worked for us until we came here. Until I saw what people do and what we learned…yes we're smart intelligence wise but living wise? Not at all. We have a lot to learn and I'm willing to do it. You aren't."

"I saw you and Flynn do more than talk. I saw you hugging," Gem accused.

"Because I was upset!" she cried out. "I had a nightmare and he was there!"

"And I wasn't?" Gem asked.

"Gem there are some nightmares of mine that you don't understand," Gemma told him quietly.

"And he does?"

"No but…it's complicated," Gemma said after a moment. "He just listens. You try to make me forget when I can't."

"It's wrong!" Gem yelled and she let out a groan.

"Because you say so? Newsflash Gem the world doesn't revolve around us," she seethed.

"You shouldn't like him Gemma!"

"I can't control who I like Gem and you can't control me."

"Maybe we should leave," he suggested and Gemma glared at him for two seconds before she turned around, yanked the door open and stormed out of the room. She went to the stairs and took them two at a time to get down to the bottom. She barely noticed her teammates startled looks and she nearly kicked Gem when he grabbed her arm and spun her back around.

"Gem-" Scott began from his place at the pool table beside Dillon and Flynn but before he could do anything he watched as Gemma slapped him and pulled herself away from his grasp.

"You don't get to touch me right now," she hissed. "I honestly can't believe you."

With that she glared and walked across the garage towards the doors.

"Gemma where are you going?" she heard her brother ask and she didn't want to acknowledge him.

"Out!"

"You can't go out there by yourself."

Gemma stopped in her leaving then and turned to look at him.

"I'm pretty sure that if I can handle myself in a Venjix run factory than I can handle myself in the well lit city."

"It's nighttime."

"Oh really? I hadn't noticed in all the darkness," she bit out and ignored the snickering coming from the pool table. "I'm going for a walk. I'll be back when I don't want to take my blaster and hit you. Don't follow me."

Gemma left the garage after that and stormed off into the night as Gem huffed and turned around to find his teammate looking at him in shock.

"Did we just enter into an alternate reality?" Ziggy whispered to Dillon who nodded.

"I think this is the Twilight Zo-OW!" he clutched his head and looked at Summer who was glaring at both of them. He shut his mouth after that and looked at Ziggy who had decided to do the same thing.

"Gem….what did you say to her?" Scott asked as he looked at everyone else. They urged him on with their hands and he took a breath as he looked at the gold ranger.

"Nothing," Gem huffed and Scott raised his eyebrows.

"Right, she just slapped you for no reason," he said.

"I don't know why," Gem said. "We were talking and then we were yelling."

"What were you yelling about?" Dillon asked.

"It obviously upset her," Ziggy commented. "And last time I checked Gemma is pretty hard to upset. So what did you say?"

"Her changing," Gem said after a minute. "She's different now. I don't like it. I told her."

There was silence for a moment and Scott looked at the others and stopped talking as Summer looked at him with fury on her face.

"You don't like that your sister is changing?" Summer asked and Gem nodded.

"What else did you say to her?" Flynn asked and Gem glared at him. "Answer me."

"I said that I thought she shouldn't like you and that we should go back to the wastelands," he answered and Flynn's eyes widened as his fists clenched. Scott held a hand out to keep the blue ranger back as Dillon stepped up behind him in case he needed more drastic measures.

"You told her you wanted to go back to the wastelands?" Flynn asked and Gem nodded. "Do ye even….do you know what the wastelands did to yer sister?"

"I know it was hard but here she's…."

"Herself," Summer said. "She's changing but it's good. Gem people are supposed to change and you just…how dare you," she seethed.

"I don't like-"

"Shut up," Summer told him as Flynn gave him a glare and headed towards the door.

"I'm goin' after Gemma," he called out. "Beep me if you need me."

Gem moved to go after Flynn but was stopped by Summer right in front of him.

"No," she told him. "Gemma wanted to be left alone and you will leave her or so help me I will knee you in the groin."

Behind her the guys groaned and Gem stepped back and looked at her.

"Why does Flynn get to go?"

"Because he would be welcome by Gemma."

"You would be knocked out," Ziggy offered.

"How could you say that to her?" Summer asked. "She's changing for the better. She wants to do that."

"And if I don't like it?" Gem asked and Summer slapped him upside the head.

"You don't get a say Gem," Summer told him. "This is something she wants to do and in my opinion it's a good thing. She needs this. You could learn something from it."

"And really you said that to her?" Scott asked and Gem nodded as the guys groaned.

"Gem you are an intellect but when it comes to girls you suck," Ziggy said.

"You should know that by now…when it comes to girls," he said with a significant look toward Summer. "We're always wrong. You are especially wrong in this case."

"What if we're right?" Gem asked and the guys snorted.

"We're still wrong," Scott said. "And you have no say right now. You're wrong and you need to spend some time thinking."

"I don't…" Gem cut himself off when he saw Dr. K approaching the group with a hard look on her face. "Dr. K?" he asked, hoping she would agree with him as the others parted to let her stand between them.

"Gem I cannot believe what I just heard," Dr. K said. "What Gemma is doing…it is acceptable and from what I understand part of being human."

"But-"

"I'm not mad at you Gem," she began. "But I am very disappointed. I think you need to take a hard look at yourself and what you said."

"Whoa," Ziggy said with a look towards him. "She's never even said anything like that to me."

"Ranger Operator Series Green," Dr. K said with a look towards him. "Shut up."

"Duly noted," Ziggy said and with that Dr. K turned to Gem.

"You know your sister but you aren't accepting of the fact that she is embracing this new life, the new people within it," Dr. K said. "You need to think and I suggest you do it quickly before you push her away forever."

With that Dr. K spared him one last glance before she turned and walked back toward her lab and whatever she had been working on before this outburst. Summer watched her go before glaring at Gem one last time and reaching out to grab Dillon and take him to the stairs.

"Come on we're going to move Gemma's bed," she said and Gem startled.

"Move her bed? Why?"

"Because she's not going to want to be near you when she gets back with Flynn," Summer responded as they headed up the stairs. "We can move her into my room for the night or however long she needs. Ziggy come help us!"

"She could forgive me," Gem mumbled and Ziggy paused as he walked past and gave the gold ranger a sympathetic clap on the shoulder.

"Maybe, but probably not right now," he offered. "She's going to need time. She was pretty worked up earlier. Spending a night in Summer's room is probably for the best."

"ZIGGY! Summer and I are strong but a bed is still difficult to move!"

"Coming!" Ziggy called out as he raced to the stairs and up to join his friends.

Gem watched them go into his room and turned his gaze to Scott who was looking at him with a mixture of anger and sadness in his eyes.

"I screwed up didn't I?" he asked and the red ranger nodded.

"Yeah, you did."

"Big time?"

"Possibly," he responded. "But welcome to being a normal person. We all make mistakes. We get into fights with our siblings. But they usually forgive."

"Speaking from experience?" Gem asked and Scott nodded as he walked over and clapped him on the shoulder.

"But before you think about apologizing to Gemma I think you need to figure out why you would be. She's growing up Gem, experiencing emotions and milestones that she should have had awhile ago," Scott said. "Let her because she needs this. I know you two are close but sometimes you need to let people go a little bit. She will always be your sister. But it's time to let her share her heart with other people."

"What if I'm not ready for that part?" Gem asked and Scott grimaced.

"Like Summer said you don't get a say in what she does," he responded. "All you can do is support her and take your time in getting to where she is. But Gem, make this right. I can't have the team dynamic thrown off anymore."

Gem nodded and Scott left him to upstairs when he heard a particularly large crash coming from there. The gold ranger sighed and looked around at the empty room and contemplated what he should do next. He supposed he should take everyone's advice and think about things. His sister was changing fast and he was starting to realize that he couldn't stop it.

XXXXXXXXXX

Gemma ended up at the small park that was by the garage. She had come to sit by the artificial lake there and was currently watching the waves ripple in the artificial moonlight. Corinth's weather controllers had decided to be kind to tonight and for that she was grateful. Her brain needed to calm down after what had just happened. She wiped at her cheeks again and made sure she got all of her tears from the crying she'd done on the way here.

Gem had upset her with his comments and they had never had a fight like that. She didn't know what to think right now. All she did know was that she was angry and shaken up. How dare he suggest they go back to the wastelands? She had hated it there and it was the source of many of her nightmares today. To even suggest it sent chills up her spine. Between that and memories of the factory it was a wonder she got any sleep.

"Gemma?"

The familiar voice from behind had her head turning to encounter Flynn's broad figure. The moon gave off just enough light to make him out and she could tell be his tone of voice that he was worried. About her. Flynn worried about her and she didn't like making him worry.

"Hi," she said and he approached.

"Can I join ye?" he asked.

"Of course," she said as she patted the spot beside her. He sat down and crossed his legs in front of him before he looked at her. She tried to smile for him but wondered if he could even make out her pathetic attempt at it.

"Gem told us what he said to ye," he said after a moment of silence.

"He did?" she asked and Flynn nodded.

"I almost throttled him. Yer not listenin' to him are ye?" he asked and Gemma shook her head.

"No, I'm not. I'm upset. I won't lie about that. He hurt me but I won't stop myself from changing just because he doesn't like it," she responded. "I can't stop it Flynn. I don't want to. I like who I'm becoming."

"I know and I like her too," he told her before pausing. "I mean I liked ye before but this Gemma…she's more you I think," he added and she chuckled.

"I get what you mean. I like her more than the old me too," she joked. "I have a lot of work to do but I'm going to keep pushing through. I want to do something for just me."

'"An' ye should," Flynn said.

"I just can't believe he mentioned going back to the wastes," she said as she shivered. Flynn instantly reached out and put a hand on her back to comfort her. Flynn knew some of what had happened to the both of them out there but not everything. She was starting to open up but there were some events that were still too painful to share. "I would never go back there permanently. A ranger mission is one thing but even then I get nightmares."

"I know," Flynn said.

"And where does he get off telling me that being friends with people is a bad thing? I want to make friends. Have relationships with people other than him or Dr. K," Gemma said. "I know it's hard to let go. But it's not like I'd ever stop loving him."

"I know," Flynn said.

"Was I wrong to slap him?" Gemma asked Flynn and he chuckled and shook his head.

"I dinnae think so," he responded. "In fact I think he deserved it this time."

Gemma nodded then and they lapsed into silence after that, she was comforted by his presence and was able to calm herself down a bit more. She thought about her fight with Gem and that she probably should talk with him some more. He would need to accept this change in her but that didn't mean she should be completely ignorant to him.

"I need to tell him what I said a few minutes ago don't I?"

"Well," Flynn mused. "It might help. But not tonight lass. Let him think."

"Ok," she said. "Why did you come after me?"

"Because it's what friends do. What I do for people I care about," he paused for a moment and looked at her. "Can I ask ye a question?"

"Of course," Gemma responded.

"Gem said something else after you left, to me," Flynn said carefully. "He said that…you liked me."

"Oh," she said as she promptly looked away from Flynn and then buried her head in her hands, embarrassment crept along her body and she was going to hurt Gem for this. "He is going to suffer for that," she mumbled and Flynn chuckled.

"So is it true?" he asked and Gemma could swear that she heard hope in his voice.

"It's possible," she mumbled from behind her hands. She felt Flynn's hand leave her back then and she fought just a little when both of his pulled hers from her face. She turned her head to find him bent to her level and looking at her. She could barely make out his eyes in the light but she could swear they were bright.

"What was that? I didnae catch it," he asked and she groaned.

"I said…."she took a breath. "That it is possible that I like you."

"An' by like you mean?" he prompted and she stuck her tongue out at him. Not very mature she knew but she could care less at this moment.

"As in more than a friend," she answered. "I don't know though. I've never…it's never and…I just don't know Flynn."

"Well if it helps I think I could like you to," he responded and she picked her head up.

"Really?" she asked and he nodded in the dark. "But…why? I'm sure there are better girls out there to like then a messed up-"

"You are in no way messed up," he cut her off and she snorted.

"Right, a super genius who was raised in an underground bunker that wanted to unleash war on the world and then escaped to become a superhero with no memory of her life before said bunker?," she countered and Flynn chuckled.

"You and Dillon have been spendin' too much time together," he responded. "But ye have a point but when ye think about it…we all have issues to work through. Yer dealin' with them as best you can right now. An' I don' know anyone else aside from our teammates that knows what it's like to be us."

"You mean risking our lives on a daily basis?" she offered and he nodded.

"I jus….workin on the zord with you Gemma, gettin' to know you since then it's been good," Flynn began. "We get each other. I'm happy when I'm with ye."

"I'm happy with you too," she answered softly.

"Well that seems to settle that then," Flynn said and she nodded.

"But Flynn…I may like you but I can only give you friendship right now," she told him. "I could see us trying for something else in the future but…I need time. I don't know much about me yet."

"I want to be yer friend first lass," he told her. "I know yer not ready for anythin' and I'm not sure I am yet either. Let's take it one day at a time alrigh? Friends are the best way to start though. We won't do anythin' until ye say ye want to try. Then it's on me."

Gemma felt joy swell within her then. She had no idea how she had gotten so lucky to get Flynn in her life but she was happy for it. She could do friends and then move into more when she was ready. When they were both ready for it. But Flynn was right; being friends was the best way to be right now.

"Sounds like a plan," she said and he nodded.

"Do ye want to head back?"

"I guess," she answered. "I need to face Gem sometime right?"

"It's unavoidable when ye live in the same building," Flynn said as he pushed himself off of the ground and held a hand out to her. Gemma gratefully took it and she was up in a matter of moments. "But I'm sure Summer wouldn't mind if ye bunked with her tonight."

"Dillon would probably have an issue with that," she teased and Flynn laughed as they started walking back side by side. Gemma looked at Flynn and smiled before hesitantly reaching out and grabbing his arm. He stopped laughing and looked at her as she settled it across her shoulders and smiled when she left it there. They walked like that, in silence, his arm hugging her to him as he offered her something to lean on.

The two rangers took their time getting back to the garage and even when they were entering the building Flynn didn't remove his arm from around Gemma's smaller frame. They came back to find everyone was back by the pool table except for Gem. All eyes snapped up on their return and Flynn quickly pulled his arm from around her. They didn't need questions like that swirling.

"Gemma," Summer smiled as they got to the table. "How…"

"I'll…be ok," Gemma responded.

"I can take that," Summer nodded. "When you left…after our talk with Gem…all of us went and moved your bed into my room. I thought you could use another place to crash tonight."

"Are you sure?" Gemma asked with a pointed look towards both her and Dillon. The two of them nodded.

"We're teammates. And I think you need the space away from Gem," Dillon said and she nodded.

"Then I accept," she said. "Thank you."

"Anytime," Summer said with a laugh. "And I just realized that we can definitely have a gab night. We can talk about anything. Like a sleepover."

"I'd like that," Gemma laughed. "I'd like it a lot."

"Why don't we invite Dr. K too?" Summer suggested. "She should have the chance to say no."

"She wouldn't if I asked her," Gemma said with a grin.

"Oh this is going to be fun," Summer added. "You two can help me finish off that chocolate ice cream I got a couple of days ago."

"Only if you help me with my chocolate."

"Deal."

"Should we be scared? Ziggy asked and Scott, Dillon, and Flynn nodded.

"Terrified," Scott said. "Who knows what they'll come up with?"

"Are we safe?" Dillon asked Flynn who shook his head.

"Not a chance in hell," the blue ranger murmured.

"Ok so how about I finish this game up and you can get Dr. K?" Summer suggested and Gemma nodded.

"Wait…first…where's Gem?"

"In his room," Scott added. "He's been up there since you left."

"But don't feel like you have to talk to him," Ziggy said. "What he said to you was harsh."

"I know," Gemma responded. "But I need to talk to him sooner rather than later. I'm going to go up there. Summer I'll meet you back down here?"

"Alright, call if you need moral support," Summer said. "Or if you want me to slap him this time."

Gemma nodded and took off for the stairs and her room as the others watched her go.

"She'll be alright," Scott said. "Did you hear that slap earlier?"

"I would expect her to know how," Summer said. "She's watched me slap all of you upside the head at least once by now."

Gemma took the stairs up two at a time and willed herself to remain calm as she approached the room she and Gem shared. She knocked once and heard him give an affirmative to enter before doing so. He looked up from his bed when she entered and gave her a smile that she didn't return.

"Hi," she said as she entered.

"Hi," he echoed. "Are you still mad at me?"

"Yes," she responded. "What you said…Gem…do you know what you did?"

"I'm starting to," he sighed. "I've been up here thinking since you left."

"And what did you come up with?"

"That maybe changing isn't that bad," he told her. "And that the kind you're making is a good thing. But I just…I'm scared Gemma."

"I know," she soothed. "But Gem you will always be my brother. My twin. We have a connection that no one else will ever understand. I love you. But there's room in my heart for more people."

"That's what Scott told me."

"Then you should listen to him because…I can't and won't stop this just because you don't like it," she declared and he sat up at that.

"I know," he said. "And I don't want you too. But Gemma I need time. This is what you're ready for but I'm not."

"I know," she repeated. "And I can give you time but you need to give a little too Gem. I need you to try and let me go."

"To Flynn?"

"And Summer, Dillon, Ziggy, and Scott," Gemma said. "They're our friends. The closest thing we have to family with Dr. K."

"What about Flynn?" Gem asked,

"I like him but I can't be more right now," she answered honestly. "I need to find me, to be me first. We're friends right now. And I think if you gave everyone a chance you could be friends too."

"I know," he said. "And I'm going to try."

"This isn't going to be easy."

"Good thing I like a challenge," he grinned and she nodded.

"Are you staying with Summer tonight?"

"Yes and probably for a few more nights," she replied. "I love you but…"

"I screwed up," Gem replied.

"But I forgive you," Gemma said. "Or I will. I know where you're coming from. But I think the separation will be good."

"I can deal with that," he told her and she nodded. Quickly she walked over and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"Get some sleep. I'm going to grab some clothes and then go," she told him and he nodded. "I love you."

"Love you too sis, he replied and she rushed around the room, grabbing some clothes before she headed out the door. Gem knew this wasn't going to be easy on either of them but they could try it out. He had to or he would lose his sister. He'd rather make changes than do that. And perhaps Gemma was right; change was good every now and then.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Feedback is always appreciated. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
